


You Can’t Take the Sky From Me

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week: Day 7, Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Canon-Typical Violence, Firefly References, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Otabek and his crew work hard to keep their ship in the sky. While on Persephone, they take on some passengers. They didn’t realize that this decision would irrevocably change their lives.(Inspired by the plot of the Firefly tv series)





	You Can’t Take the Sky From Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the television series, Firefly. For the first few chapters, it will follow the story fairly closely, but then I plan to explore alternate stories, once the premise is established. I hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, the incredibly talented Lil Phishit made art for the story. You can see it [here!](https://lil-phishit.tumblr.com/post/185546666636/we-had-an-au-week-for-our-discord-server-and-i-did). Please let her know how pretty it is!
> 
> Notes for the fic:  
> Who is who? For the crew: Otabek is Mal, JJ is Zoe, Emil is Wash, Isabella is Kaylee, and Michele is Jayne. Chris is Inara. For the passengers: Phichit is (kind of like) Book, Victor and Yuuri are Simon, Yuri is (kind of like) River. And everyone is 6 years older than they were on YOI.

Persephone 

Isabella set up her chair on the entrance ramp of the  _ Partizan Hope _ . JJ put his hands around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her gently.

As she pulled away, she said, “Be careful.”

JJ grinned. “Don’t worry, babe. We’re just going to try to find some work.”

Otabek said over his shoulder, “See if you can’t fill up the passenger quarters while we’re gone. Only those that can pay.”

“Sure thing, captain.”

JJ kissed her gently and smiled as he pulled away. “See you later.”

He hurried to catch up with Otabek and Michele, who were already making their way through the crowd, towards their contact in town. Emil rolled down the ramp in the ATV, pulling a small trailer behind him.

He said, “I don’t think I have enough credits for all of the parts you asked for, Izzy. What do we really need?”

Isabella rolled her eyes. “All of it? But I guess we can probably limp by with those first four. And don’t forget that the captain wanted to take on passengers, so get extra rations.”

Emil nodded as he revved the ATV and drove away.

Isabella scanned the crowds.  _ Now I just need to find 3 or 4 likely passengers… _

Her eyes were drawn to a young man walking slowly through the dock. His dark eyes were wide with wonder as he looked at the ships around him.

_ He’s not looking at the destinations. He’s looking at the ships… _

She walked down the ramp and said, “You should come with us.”

The man stopped and looked at Isabella. “Huh?”

“I noticed that you’re not looking at where ships are going, but the ships themselves. The  _ Partizan Hope  _ is the best ship here.”

“She doesn’t look like much.”

Isabella smiled. “She’ll surprise you. And we’re taking passengers, as long as they can pay.”

The man shrugged. “I can pay.”

“I’m Isabella, the ship’s mechanic.”

“Phichit.”

“Welcome aboard, Phichit. We’ll disembark as soon as the captain returns.”

***

Michele scowled as they left the dingy building behind. “I don’t like this, captain. It seems too shady, the fact that we’re not being paid until we get there…”

Otabek sighed. “I don’t like it, either. But we need to stay in Badger’s good graces. He practically runs the underground on Persephone. And we need the work.”

Michele replied, “I know, I just don’t like it.”

“Noted.” Otabek turned to JJ and asked, “Jean, did you tell them where we are docked?”

JJ nodded. “They promised to have the cargo on board within an hour.”

“Good. As soon as Chris returns, I want to be off of this planet and on our way.”

Michele rested his hand on his chin. “That doesn’t give Emil much time to get supplies…”

JJ smirked. “Don’t worry, Michele. Your boyfriend is good at his job. He’ll be done before we’re ready to leave.”

_ He grew up on a planet even worse than this one, of course he’s going to be fine. _

The three men walked through the crowded port. Michele caught sight of Emil’s light hair reflecting the sunlight. He breathed a sigh of relief.  _ I know there is no reason to worry, but still… _

_ I always feel better when he’s back on board, and safe. _

Emil was driving the ATV into the ship, a large crate loaded on the trailer. It shook as he boarded the ramp. A man with light hair in a nice suit called out anxiously, “Please, be careful. That’s delicate equipment.”

Another man took his hand. “Don’t worry, love. I packed it well.”

The man nodded and allowed the other man to lead him onto the ship.

Otabek walked up the ramp, flanked by JJ and Michele. Inside the hold, there were four people he didn’t know.  _ Isabella did a good job. Four paying passengers. Might be enough to get us to Boros. Of course, it would be better if we had gotten half our pay from Badger… _

Otabek cleared his throat. “This is the  _ Partizan Hope. _ I’m the captain, Otabek. This is my first officer, JJ, and Michele.”

One of the passengers asked, “What is Michele’s job?”

Michele growled out, “Whatever he pays me to do.”

Otabek continued, “We will be on our way shortly. We have some cargo that is going to Whitefall, it should be on board within the hour. Once it is on board, and Chris checks in, we’ll be on our way.”

“Whitefall? I thought we were going to Boros?”

Otabek nodded. “Yes, we are.  But we got asked to make a delivery on Whitefall. Alliance, what can you do?”

Another passenger replied, “Of course, we have to do what is best for the Alliance.”

JJ grinned.  _ Good save, Otabek. They have no idea how much you hate the Alliance. _

JJ motioned back past the cargo hold. “The passenger quarters are straight back. Take a moment to get settled in your rooms, and then meet us up in the dining hall.”

***

Twenty minutes later, the passengers were seated around the dining hall table. Isabella and Michele stood casually near the entrances. JJ and Emil were missing, with Otabek standing at the head of the table.

Otabek scanned the passengers.  _ Isabella sure chose a strange mix. That Phichit kid seems harmless enough. Looks a little wet behind the ears. Bet it is his first time on a spacecraft. And there is that Cao Bin fellow. He seems friendly. _

Victor asked, “Where is your first officer?”

“Overseeing the loading of the final cargo. Once it is stowed, we will be on our way.”

The dark haired man seated beside him patted his hand comfortingly. He whispered something in Victor’s ear. Victor nodded slightly. Otabek narrowed his eyes.  _ What did Isabella say their names were? Victor and Yuuri, I think. I don’t mind them keeping their business to themselves, but those two seem shady. Makes me a bit nervous… _

Otabek said, “It will take us a few days to reach Boros. While on the ship, I’m going to ask you to stay in the passenger bay, or here in the dining hall. The crew’s quarters, engine room, and bridge are off limits. So is the cargo bay, without an escort.”

Victor’s head snapped up. “What? I have things in the cargo bay that I need access to.”

Otabek nodded. “I’m sure that you all do. Once the last of the cargo is secured, we will escort you to the cargo bay. You can gather anything that you need then.”

The PA system crackled to life. Emil said, “Captain, Chris just checked in. He’ll dock in about 10 minutes.”

Otabek smiled. “Perfect timing as always.”

JJ walked into the dining room. “All of the cargo is stored.”

Otabek hit a button on the wall. “Emil, all of the cargo and passengers are on board. Once Chris docks, we’re good.”

He turned to the passengers. “Follow me to the cargo bay. Get anything that you think you might need for the trip.”

***

The four passengers dug through their luggage, deciding what they might need for the duration of the trip. Otabek noticed that the man named Victor kept glancing at the large crate he had brought on board, but made no move to open it. Instead, the other man, Yuuri, leaned down and checked the crate. Then he lead Victor away from the crate. 

_ I wonder what those two are hiding? They told Isabella that they were heading to Boros so that Yuuri could take a position as a doctor there. Those two won’t survive there. There is something else afoot… _

Phichit was the first of the passengers to make his way up the stairs towards the passenger quarters. Phichit was smiling from ear to ear. He said, “This ship is so interesting! It is really old, isn’t it? They don’t make firefly model ships anymore.”

Otabek nodded. “You seem to know a bit about them.”

Phichit nodded enthusiastically. “I’ve always been fascinated with ships. I’ve read about them, a lot.”  _ And I have a degree in ship engineering, but he doesn’t need to know that. _

Otabek felt Chris’ shuttle dock with the ship. He smiled. “It seems that everyone is on board now.”

The door to Chris’ shuttle slid open and Chris walked down the stairs, He was draped in beautiful black silks, concealing his body and yet alluding to the form underneath. Chris walked with a grace gained from years of practice.

Otabek said, “Welcome back, Chris. How was business?”

Chris grinned. “Same as always.”

Phichit looked at Chris in awe. “Wow, you’re gorgeous…”

Chris tilted his head slightly. “Thank you…?”

Phichit blushed as he stammered out, “P… Phichit. Sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt that out. But you really are. Or at least I think you are…”

Chris chuckled lightly. “Again, thank you, Phichit.” Chris winked at him.

Phichit blushed even more. “Um, you’re a companion, aren’t you?”

Chris nodded. “Is that a problem?”

Phichit’s eyes grew wide as he shook his head violently. “NO! I just thought… someone as gorgeous as you, that moves the way that you do… you  _ had  _ to be a companion…”

Chris turned to Otabek. “Charming boy you found here. Taking on passengers, captain?”

Otabek nodded. “We could use the fare.”

Chris nodded. “I think I will return to my shuttle then, to avoid disturbing them further.”

He turned and walked back up the stairs, closing the door to his shuttle behind him.

***

Victor paced in the tiny room that he and Yuuri were sharing. Yuuri was sitting on the bed, sorting items in their bags. He sighed. “Victor, please calm down. We made it.”

Victor turned towards Yuuri and hissed, “No, you don’t understand. This guy, his reach. I’m not sure that we’ll ever be truly safe…”

Yuuri set the bags off to the side. He held out his arms towards Victor. “Come here, love.”

Victor fell into his embrace. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor, holding him comfortingly. He said quietly, “He can’t find us here. The crate is functioning properly, I checked it myself. Everything is fine. And he won’t think to look for us on Boros…”

Victor said quietly into Yuuri’s shoulder, “I hope you’re right…”

***

Otabek walked onto the bridge. Emil sat in the pilot’s chair, at ease as he watched the instruments in front of him. Otabek asked, “How’s it looking?”

Emil shrugged. “Everything looks good. As long as Izzy can keep her going.”

Otabek sighed. “I know. Hopefully this Whitefall job will net us enough to replace those parts,”

JJ walked in behind him. “It’s getting harder and harder to keep her in the sky, Otabek.”

“I know, Jean.”

JJ asked, “Is it still worth it?”

Otabek nodded. “To be free of the Alliance? Absolutely. Whatever it takes.”

JJ nodded.

An alarm blared on the dash in front of Emil. “Huh?”

Emil sprung into action, quickly flipping switches and typing on the control panel. “Captain, someone is trying to send out a signal. I scrambled it, but I think some of it got through.”

Otabek rushed to the control panel. “Who did they send it to?”

Emil shrugged. “I don’t know. Not the Alliance, I don’t think…”

Otabek grimaced. “Regardless, it seems that one of our passengers is a mole. And I have a pretty good idea who it might be…”

Otabek rushed off of the bridge, with JJ and Emil quick on his heels. He ran through the ship and down the stairs into the cargo bay.

He stopped in surprise when he noticed that Victor was there. Otabek shouted, “You! Who did you contact?”

Victor started. “Me? I didn’t contact anyone!”

“Then what are you doing down here?” Otabek pulled his gun out of its holster and pointed it at Victor.

“I’m afraid, captain, that you are aiming at the wrong man.” Phichit’s voice sounded frightened as he stood on the stairs above Otabek.

Otabek turned to see that Cao Bin was pointing a small pistol at him. Bin said, “I suggest that you stand down, captain. I need this man alive.”

JJ and Emil skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Michele, alerted by the running, stopped at the top of the stairs next to Phichit and pulled out his gun, training it on Cao Bin. Yuuri, hearing the commotion, came to the door of the cargo bay. He gasped and tried to rush towards Victor, but was stopped when JJ grabbed him and held him back.

Yuuri struggled against JJ’s hold. He cried out, “ _ Victor! _ ”

Bin turned towards the shout, his finger squeezing the trigger. The shot rang through the cargo hold, silencing the chaos.

Emil grunted in pain, He put his hand to his stomach, and blanched when he saw the red of his own blood when he pulled it away. “M...Mickey…? I… ”

Emil’s eyes rolled back in his head. He fell backwards, landing on the floor in a heap.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is Day 7 of AU Week in the books! It was a little late, but I think that I will enjoy writing in this world.
> 
> Also, for those of you that participated in the Twitter poll, option A was to shoot Isabella (similar to how Kaylee was shot in the show), and option B was to shoot Emil instead. I have a feeling that Michele is not going to react well...
> 
> Looking for a cool place to talk about all things Yuri on Ice? Are you over 18? Join us on the 18!!! On ICE Discord server! [Invite here!](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)


End file.
